Remembering Me
by Exploded Pen
Summary: After an accident-Malcolm loses his memory-but hes seen a murder and now the murderer wants him dead....COMPLETED!
1. Awakening

~*~disclaimer:Me not own this-AT ALL!!!! (~*~ Anyhoo first try at writing an Enterprise fic, so bear with me!~*~  
  
He couldn't shout or run fast enough. He cursed ever having to leave his phaser behind. He watched in horror as the Talkiran Ambassador slumped forward dripping blood (or what he assumed was blood) all over the floor. His assailant, glared at him. He was determined to get him-what he hadn't realised was the ambassadors assailant had concealed a knife in his hand. Things began happening quickly. They broke into a furious fight. His blood started mingling with that of the Ambassadors. The assailant stamped on his ankle, he cried out as it broke. As the room began blending into darkness he could've sworn he heard voices crying: "Malcolm!"  
  
Head-pounding he awoke. "Hey Mal!How're ya feelin'?" a blonde haired man asked.  
  
'Mal? Who on earths Mal?' Malcolm thought blearily 'Hang on, what happened? Why does my head hurt? In fact why do I hurt all over? Bloody hell! Whats my name? I don't know my name! Oh Christ!'  
  
"Mal?" asked the man "You feelin' ok?"  
  
"Who are you?" Malcolm whispered. The man looked like he'd been slapped, for a second Malcolm felt like he was familiar, that he trusted him but as soon as he tried to remember the memory slipped away into the foggy darkness.  
  
"Mal, its me Trip, don't ya remember?" the man asked worriedly. Malcolm shook his head and immediately wished he hadn't.  
  
"Doc!"Trip called. Another person appeared.  
  
"Whats the problem?" He asked cheerfully. "Ah Lieutenant Reed! You're awake!"  
  
"He doesn't know who ah am!" Trip exclaimed.  
  
'Think! These might not be friends,' Malcolm thought wildly 'So you're at the mercy of complete strangers.I think and you don't know anything. Bloody hell! Maybe it's a nightmare, I'll just close my eyes and when I open them I'll know exactly who I am'  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked the 'Doc'.  
  
"What happened to me?" Malcolm whispered. "Why am I here? Why does everything hurt? Who are you? Who is he? In fact..WHO AM I?" He sat bolt upright wishing his head didn't hurt so and realising that moving caused pain-a lot of pain.  
  
"Please try not to move, your bones are still healing" said the 'Doc' pushing him back down.  
  
"I can't stay here!" said Malcolm his voice rising in panic. "I don't know who you are! I don't know where I am but I sure as hell know I don't wanna be here! For all I know you could be my enemies!"  
  
"Mal' calm down! Its me Trip ya friend! I promise ya!" Trip exclaimed trying to hide the hurt look that flashed across his face. Malcolm looked into Trips eyes, he didn't see anger or hate he saw concern and worry.  
  
"Whats my name?" He repeated, more calm now.  
  
"Malcolm Stuart Reed" Trip replied monotone.  
  
'Well I guess that explains the Mal' he thought 'Kinda rings a bell I suppose, maybe Im just losing it, Im probably a psyco in real life only now I don't remember'  
  
Malcolm looked up at the people around him. He suddenly felt very tired, and a sharp pain returned to his stomach.  
  
"Perhaps you should rest" Doctor Phlox suggested gently. Malcolm closed his eyes in response. He'd only ever felt this alone once before-if only he could remember it...  
  
~*~Ok this is the first chapter-now revised! Thanks to advice from mah reviewers!-let me know if you like it!Please review!!!!~*~ 


	2. The voice

~*~Disclaimer=these aint mine yadda yadda yadda~*~I just want to thank the four people who have reviewed so far-critism much apreciated! KaleidescopeCat specially want to thank you for pointing out a good point to me!!!~*~  
  
'He looked at the ground. "Look at me boy!" his father yelled. He raised his head knowing what would come next. It was the same each time. His father would have a bad day, come home find the tiniest speck of dust on his door frame or something and he would be punished. He was never hit round the face though-people would ask questions. He braced himself, letting his fathers yells wash over him. He father brought his fist back.'  
  
Malcolm woke with a start, trembling. Sickbay was quiet. He could hear Doctor Phlox pottering around in the corner somewhere, he tried to recall what had woken him. He vaguely remembered a face and a fist. His head felt like it was splitting. He closed his eyes and made to try and sleep again, but something stopped him. He suddenly realize.he was afraid-terrified even. He didn't want that dream to replay.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Captain Archer!" exclaimed the Talkiran on the viewscreen.  
  
"Ambassador Lonte, have you made any progress on the attack on my crewman and your Ambassador?" Archer asked trying to sound as civil as possible.  
  
"Ah, well as of yet no progress has been made." Ambassador Lonte trailed off. "How is Lieutenant Reed?"  
  
"He's recovering in Sickbay" Archer replied guardedly  
  
"Does he remember anything?" Lonte asked eagerly. "The attacker?"  
  
"He doesn't remember much of anything" Archer replied.  
  
An odd expression passed across Lontes face, whatever he was he hid it quickly and he smiled. "Well as long as he remembers soon" He said, his voice dripping with false sincerity.  
  
"Ambassador you're not suggesting Malcolm attacked the Ambassador are you?" Archer asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well if you ask me its all a bit convenient." Lonte replied harshly "First you appearing, then the attack with the only sole witness forgetting everything, I'm beginning to think this has all been a conspiracy against the Talkiran government!"  
  
"So your saying Malcolm slashed himself with a knife and beat himself to a pulp?" Archer asked trying not to lose his temper. "Just so he could murder your Ambassador?"  
  
Lontes face left the viewscreen. "They've ended the transmission sir" Said Hoshi.  
  
Archer sighed. "So its true then"said Hoshi "Malcolm's got amnesia?" Archer nodded.  
  
"T'Pol you have the bridge" He said charging into the turbo lift.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Trip stared at the data pad in his hand. He couldn't concentrate. All he kept replaying through his head was when Malcolm awoke, disorientated and confused. Not knowing or recognizing anything.  
  
"Not even me" He muttered.  
  
He'd never seen Malcolm like that before-never so.vunerable. Malcolm was always there, the strong cynical, sarcastic Brit, who you felt like murdering half the time. The Malcolm he knew was gone, replaced by a frightened young man with no idea what was happening to him.  
  
Trip sipped his stone cold coffee and shuddered. He tried to imagine what it would be like knowing you could walk past your attacker in the street and you wouldn't recognize him in the slightest.  
  
"Ah know ya in there somewhere Mal' "He whispered "We just gotta find ya agen tha's all"  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Malcolm stared at the ceiling. He felt numb. The pain had gone so there was nothing distracting him from the fact there was nothing in his head. He hadn't even known what he looked like before he went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Even then it could have been a complete stranger staring back at him.  
  
He knew that sickbay wasn't his favourite place to be, and he had a lot of mixed up feelings associated with places and names that he couldn't pin point. He'd remembered one thing though. He now knew the man in his nightmare was his father-but this revelation didn't comfort him in the slightest-in fact. It terrified him.  
  
He wondered where home was. He wondered what it'd look like, if it had any pictures on the wall.  
  
'Did I even keep a diary?' He thought misrebly 'That might explain a few things. Or do I not live here? Are all my things somewhere else? Mind you I don't even know how or why I was attacked so maybe, I'm just an evil bastard who everyone wants to kill. Or maybe I'm a suicidal maniac who wanted to die but the others stopped me.'  
  
He heard sickbay doors open. "Malcolm! How're you feeling?" asked a voice.  
  
Malcolm tried to place the voice, he came up a blank. "Im fine" he replied politely.  
  
"Malcolm do you remember me?" the voice asked.  
  
"No" Malcolm admitted.  
  
"Good, and you never will" he heard the voice whisper. Malcolm tensed up.  
  
"Relax Malcolm, the Doctor just asked me to update your pain medication" said the voice soothingly.  
  
Malcolm instantly tried to move but the owner of the voice slammed his arm down over Malcolms face.  
  
"Now this wont hurt a bit-in fact in about ten minutes you wont feel a thing" said the voice quietly.  
  
Malcolm felt something cold hard and metallic being pressed to his neck. He winced as it hissed. The voice released him. Malcolm heard him leave, he tried to move-he couldn't. His eyes fell shut-the machine behind him began emitting a low beep.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Archer stormed into Sickbay. Doctor Phlox was bending over Malcolm, machines were beeping frantically.  
  
"Doctor, whats happening?" Archer demanded.  
  
"He's dying captain" Doctor Phlox replied.  
  
"Help him then!" Archer exclaimed shocked.  
  
"I'm trying! Theres some unknown pathogen in his system, its shutting him down slowly." Said Doctor Phlox "I'm trying to isolate it now"  
  
Archer watched on helpless as his armory slowly began losing his fight with life on the table in front of him.  
  
~*~Please review! Critism also helpful whether I acknowledge it or not (~*~ 


	3. Damn Human

~*~Disclaimer=Me no own! (Unfortunately)~*~Ok huge thanks to may reviewers! I know, my spelling and grammar are terrible! Also if you don't understand what I've written then chances are it could be a phrase I use normally. Seeing as I'm British if there's any dodgy spellings for you they're probably right for me-so basically ask if I do summats dodgy!~*~  
  
'Ice cold water surrounded him. He couldn't breathe, scream or see. He was paralysed with fear. He prayed the hand that was holding him under would release him soon. His lungs felt like they would burst. As things began to get fuzzy around him, he was hauled out the water. He gasped for precious air.  
  
"Reed men have been in the Navy for generations!" his father barked "And you boy are not going to break that! Aquaphobia my arse! It's nothing that can't be beaten out of you!" Malcolm trembled with cold and fear. His father held him over the water again.  
  
"No sir! Please!" Malcolm begged "Not again! Please!" Stuart Reed gave him a cold look and tossed him into the waves.'  
  
Malcolm awoke gasping, his head thumping.  
  
"You're safe Malcolm" said Doctor Phlox soothingly.  
  
"No the water! He's gonna throw me in the water!" Malcolm exclaimed looking around wildly "I'm gonna drown!"  
  
"Mal' it's ok-there's no water here" said Trip gently, grabbing hold of his shoulders. "It was just a nightmare." Malcolm lay back, his eyes wide and frightened.  
  
*** **** *** Down on the planet  
**** *** **** *** **** *** ****  
  
"Damn human" He cursed unravelling the bandage on his wrist. "Stronger than they look you know."  
  
"I presume you disposed of the witness" said Lonte his face hard and cold. "Or do I need to find a better."  
  
"Lonte!" he cut in "I'm not some wet behind the ears child. It was quick, I was on and off the ship in less than 300 seconds-the humans didn't detect my presence there at all."  
  
"So, tell me what you did" said Lonte his eyes shining "I hope you made it painfull"  
  
"I went into their healers room, held him down, pushed the hypospray into his neck then left." He explained boredly "I was quite surprised really, there were no guards, no force-fields, no nothing. Most disappointing. He'll have been dead in 600 seconds."  
  
He examined his wound carefully.  
  
"You should've killed him outright in the first place" said Lonte  
  
He looked up and glared at Lonte. "There was no time-he made too much noise" he stated "His fighting techniques were most impressive, shame he had to die."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "What is it?!" Lonte bellowed impatiently.  
  
"Excuse me Ambassador, but the humans are demanding to speak with you" a voice squeaked from behind the door.  
  
Lonte waltzed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Stupid fool" he hissed staring at the door. He touched his bruised face lightly. "Damn Human."  
  
*** **** *** **** ****  
**** **** *** ****  
***  
  
"Captain Archer! What can I do for you?" Lonte asked politely.  
  
"My security officer has just had an attempt on his life! I want answers!" Archer practically yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Captain but there's nothing we can do about your lax security" said Lonte through gritted teeth.  
  
"Have you made any headway on the late Ambassadors death?" Archer demanded  
  
"If we do you will be the first to know" Lonte lied. He swiftly motioned for the transmission to be cut and stalked out the room.  
  
**** *** **** *** **** *** **** *** ****  
***  
  
"You lied!" Lonte hissed. He looked up sharply.  
  
"I did what you asked" he replied evenly  
  
"The human is still alive!" Lonte bellowed "You should've stayed to make sure the job was done!"  
  
"I did what I could in the limited time I had, these humans would've tried to catch me and the evidence would lead back to you." He lied knowing Lonte would believe him. "Damn human, drug can't have been strong enough"  
  
"I want you to go back and do it properly!" Lonte ordered.  
  
"Are you insane?" he demanded "The humans will have erected security around him!"  
  
"Do what you do to get the job done!" Lonte ordered "I want Malcolm Reed dead before he remembers anything!"  
  
He yawned. "I'll see what I can do," He said, his bandaged hand finding the gun on his side table. "Now please leave."  
  
Lonte ran out shaking.  
  
~*~Woo! Ok am really getting into this story now heh heh heh. Anyway your reviews were much appreciated! Next chapter should be up soon depending on how much homework my teachers give me.~*~ 


	4. Eruption

~*~Disclaimer=me no own!~*~ Gotta love you guys for all the reviews! OK in this chapter things might get weird-if you are confused ask and all will be revealed by moi next chapter!~*~  
  
Malcolm stared at sickbays walls, trying desperately to stay awake.  
  
"Malcolm why don't you try and sleep, it's been at least twenty-four hours since you last slept and it would be good for you" Doctor Phlox pressed. "If you're having trouble I could give you something to help?"  
  
Malcolm shook his head vehemently. "No, no don't want to sleep" He said unconvincingly.  
  
'How can I tell him that everytime I sleep I remember what my father put me through?' Malcolm thought miserably 'If I don't sleep I wont have to relive it, then I wont remember it.'  
  
He was being irrational and he knew it, but sleep for him was not healing, it brought the terrors of his tortured past back up into his foggy mind. Although he couldn't remember the details the next morning, he always awoke terrified. He stared around at the security posted around sickbay, most looking bored or looking away from him, seemingly embarrassed at being there.  
  
'So you're a wanted man, for something you can't even remember.' He thought 'Isn't that just brilliant. So now you get to be surrounded by yet more familiar faces with no names who expect you to know them. Absolutely fan- bloody-tastic! Why don't they just let the bastard kill me and go on with their lives?!"  
  
Suddenly an image of a foot stamping down on his ankle sprang to mind. He clutched his head in panic. His head began throbbing horribly even more so than before. Sickbay doors opened, he tensed as security checked who it was before letting them enter.  
  
"Hi Malcolm" said a young woman.  
  
'She's really pretty' Malcolm thought 'Now if the room could stop spinning I might be able to think who she is!'  
  
"Do you remember me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
That question again. He was learning quickly to hate that question. It was always followed by a shake of his head and the person in question looking distraught and disappointed. He hated that look, he hated being pitied, people feeling sorry for him, he didn't want people to feel sorry for him.  
  
"No-sorry" He replied sadly  
  
"Oh" her face fell "I'm Hoshi Sato, one of your friends."  
  
"Hi Hoshi" he said trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. "What brings you here?"  
  
'Oh that's brilliant, be rude! Fabulous, Malcolm! Turn everyone against you, fantastic strategy!' He thought biting his tongue.  
  
"I came to see you" said Hoshi "I wanted to know if you were ok!"  
  
"Well despite someones best efforts I am" He replied feigning cheerfulness. "Alive and almost kicking!"  
  
Hoshi smiled slightly. "I guess you don't remember anything then?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to remember!" he erupted suddenly startling everyone "Maybe I don't want to be the person I once was! Maybe I don't want to know all I used to know! Have you ever thought there are things in my past I'd rather forget but am now remembering? No you haven't no one has! Im just poor little Malcolm! Witness to a murder he cant remember! Oh the poor thing lets ask him the SAME BLOODY QUESTION SIX MILLION BLOODY TIMES! I have no idea who you people are! Nothing has changed since fools asked me if I remembered them five minutes ago!"  
  
He stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"And now I have a massive headache" He whispered.  
  
Silence fell. Hoshi was frozen at his bedside. Suddenly she turned tail and abruptly left. Doctor Phlox was hovering nearby.  
  
'And the worlds biggest prize git goes to Malcolm Red.no.OH F'CRYIN' OUT LOUD! Reed! That's it! For his spectacular outburst on a poor defenceless.friend? Who just came to see how he was! Lets all revel in his stupidity!' he thought bitterly.  
  
Doctor Phlox came over and injected him with something. Too late Malcolm realised what he was doing and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
'He tried to ignore the whispering girls in front of him. One was the new girl, she'd moved down from Yorkshire, the other hated him with a vengeance- most of the kids did.  
  
"Who's that?" the new girl asked pointing straight at him and smiling.  
  
He blushed and lowered his eyes back down to book, still listening intently to their conversation.  
  
"Oh that's Malcolm Reed" Amy replied "He's a nobody, he's really weird."  
  
The new girl stared at her.  
  
"Well I think I can make up my own mind about that!" she said haughtily.  
  
She strode over to him and held out her hand.  
  
"Hi Malcolm, I'm Hannah Tarry. Nice to meet you" she said smiling.  
  
He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you to" He said trying not to blush. "You better go with Amy, you wont make friends if you hang out with me"  
  
Her green eyes flashed  
  
"Unlike most people, I'm not a sheep and I prefer to make up my own mind!" she announced "My mum always says its better to be an individual! If other people can't hack that let 'em stew in their own juices!"  
  
He sat back stunned. With her broad accent the more annoyed she got the harder she was to understand but he thought he got the gist of it.  
  
"Oh, er, ok" he said uncertainly.  
  
She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
"See ya later Malcolm" she said before returning to Amy's side who was stood motionless.  
  
He shook his head. She'd change her mind about him soon. No one wanted to ever be friends with him, not any more.'  
  
Malcolm's eyes opened. He felt confused, his head was still throbbing, but for the first time he remembered what he'd been dreaming about. A girl, with black hair, green eyes and a broad Yorkshire accent who went by the name of Hannah Tarry.  
  
~*~Ok hope ya like! I'm not sure where this is going but I wanted him to remember something that was an almost nice memory. Anyhoo more to come soon!~*~ 


	5. Grim Reeper Optimism

~*~Disclaimer=me no own!~*~ Ta very much for all the reviews you guys have been giving me! Much appreciated! OK then, well in this chapter Malcolm might remember some stuff but I aint promising owt seeing as I have no idea what this chapters gonna include! (That sounds weird but at least I know what I mean!)~*~  
  
'Punches, kicks, blows, raining down on him, never relenting always accompanied by some hurtful remark. He felt lower than a slug on the ground. He wished it would stop, the pain, the torment, he couldn't take any more, his body was slowly giving up, he willed the impending darkness to take him and the last thing he saw was his father staring from his hands to his broken body.'  
  
Malcolm awoke screaming in fear. Strong arms held him down. He forced his eyes to focus and looked straight into the eyes of Captain Archer. The effect was instant, he calmed and fell weakly back against the biobed.  
  
'Ok so your commanding officer has just seen you scream like a baby, don't panic! Remain calm, it was all a dream, it was just a nightmare' He told himself inwardly, on the outside he was shaking like a leaf and sweating violently.  
  
"Malcolm are you ok?" Archer asked concerned.  
  
"Im fine sir.j.j.just a bad dream" Malcolm stuttered suddenly embarrassed that the entire security team had heard him scream.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Archer asked curiously  
  
'Revert to type-say you don't remember! Don't give him any indication to make him think he needs to get it out of you' he thought quickly  
  
"I don't remember sir" Malcolm lied  
  
"You awoke screaming-it must've been one hell of a nightmare" Archer pressed  
  
"Did I? I don't remember" Malcolm tried again.  
  
"If you remembered anything at all you would tell us wouldn't you?" Archer asked. "I also think you owe an apology to Hoshi, you had no right to erupt on her like that no matter what your situation"  
  
'Sometimes' Malcolm thought absentmindedly 'life is like bashing your head against a brick wall-'cept the wall makes more sense'  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I wasn't in the mood for treacly optimism and sometimes being asked 'do you remember me?' over and over and over again can sometimes get more than a little bit annoying" Malcolm replied trying to control the build up of anger inside him.  
  
"I understand your situation Malcolm" said Archer evenly "You just hurt Hoshi's feelings-a lot."  
  
'If ever there was a situation I didn't want to be in this is it' Malcolm thought 'Maybe this'll be one of those moments I'll chose to permanently forget.'  
  
"It wasn't intentional sir" Malcolm replied through gritted teeth. "But if someone wants me dead this much why don't you just kill me now and have done with it?!"  
  
Silence hung in the air.  
  
"That just isn't an option Malcolm, I am not going to let some psyco kill you" Archer replied "So you can quit your grim-reeper pessimism right now!"  
  
Grim Reeper pessimism, the words echoed in Malcolms brain. Images began to rush through his head: cold, no air, booze, Trip, goodbyes, piece of Enterprise, the dream about T'Pol, hypothermia. He cried out in pain, his head throbbing horribly and the room spinning around him.  
  
"Doctor!" Archer called urgently.  
  
"No! No! No! Make it stop!" Malcolm moaned trying to keep the contents of his stomach down. "Can't take it! Too much information!"  
  
Image after image flashed through his mind. He couldn't control it let alone process the divulge of memories downloading into his brain, he retreated into the sweet darkness of the unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Down on the Planet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why don't you just send Enterprise away?" he asked boredly. "There's probably no way I'll get anywhere near him now"  
  
"No! The human must die! If you cant do it I'll find someone who will!" Lonte screamed.  
  
"Very unlikely" He said "But if I do it, it's gonna cost ya"  
  
"More money? More? I'm paying you more than you deserve already!" Lonte exclaimed  
  
"Well I could just be walking down to the council chamber and the information could just slip from my mouth" He said casually " I don't think they'd like what they hear, do you?"  
  
"Fine! 5000" said Lonte  
  
"8000" He said  
  
"6000!" Lonte tried  
  
"8000" He repeated calmly  
  
"7000" said Lonte  
  
"8000" he said his eyes narrowing  
  
"Fine!" Lonte snapped. "But I warn you now! If I go down I'm taking you with me!"  
  
Lonte swept out of the room. He drew out a plan off the Enterprise.  
  
"Right, if you're intelligent you'll have security posted in the same room" he said to himself "So all I have to do is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sickbay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Archer asked concernedly.  
  
"I don't know Captain, I will let you know as soon as I can" replied Doctor Phlox evenly.  
  
Archer stared down at his unconscious armoury officer and immediately felt guiltly for reprimanding him about his behaviour towards Hoshi, in hindsight perhaps not the best idea.  
  
~*~Am lovin' you guys for the reviews! Ok I have a pretty good idea now of how Im gonna end this story so the next few chapters should be up fairly quickly depending on all the usual factors e.g homework, drama, theatre performances etc etc. Anyhoo till next time!~*~ 


	6. Losing grip on reality

~*~Disclaimer=Me no own!~*~ Totally lovin' you guys for all the reviews!!! But I wanna try and get more reviews so if you want more at least five people are gonna have to review this chapter ok? (I'm either mean or delusional don't know which! ( ) Oh n that saying you know the one that went 'Sometimes life is like bashing your head against a brick wall-'cept the wall makes more sense' I thought of that during an RE lesson-Don't ask- my Bessie mate thought it was funny though, so Big grin.~*~  
  
'Lucky, the doctors said he was lucky. His father had lied yet again, he'd told the doctors that he'd found him lying out near the beach beaten to a pulp-he'd forgotten the important little details like he was the one who'd done the beating. Just another skeleton to add to the secret closet in his memory, just another incident to be forever blocked, just another barrier added to his collection.'  
  
Malcolm awoke but didn't open his eyes, he knew the monitor behind him would reveal he was no longer asleep but he didn't care. He searched his memory again, now realising he could remember specific events, like being in shuttlepod one with Trip, when they both nearly died of hypothermia. He felt elated at this realisation, but his happiness was short lived when he discovered the only other things he could remember were horrific incidents of abuse in his past.  
  
"Mornin' Mal" said a voice cheerily.  
  
'Trip' He thought blearily 'Only he could sound so bloody cheerful'  
  
He opened his eyes. "Hello Trip" he said monotone.  
  
"How're ya feelin'?" Trip asked "'cause ya scared the hell outta the Cap'n 'n' the doc yesterday"  
  
'Scared myself too' Malcolm thought, remembering the sudden influx of images racing through his tired mind 'Hurt like hell!'  
  
"I'm ok" he replied politely.  
  
"Ya gonna tell me what's wrong?" Trip pressed  
  
'Wow, these people must've been in the bog when tact was being handed out" Malcolm thought annoyed.  
  
"Erm." he pretended to think "No"  
  
"Mal! C'mon, I'm ya best mate if ya can't tell me who can you tell?" Trip asked looking slightly hurt.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I remember when we were stuck in shuttlepod one after we thought Enterprise had been destroyed." Malcolm offered.  
  
Trip grinned. "That's great Mal!" He exclaimed "Remembering anythin' else?"  
  
Malcolm shook his head.  
  
'What I really need is someone who understands' he thought miserably 'The happy patrol aren't being the greatest help, they mean well but sometimes I would prefer to tell them in my own time at my own pace!'  
  
"Trip, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep now" said Malcolm "I've got a headache like you wouldn't believe, my ankles throbbing, my ribs hurt and I might end up saying something I regret later on"  
  
"Sure Mal" replied Trip in monotone "Ya know where I am if ya wanna talk"  
  
'Well no I don't, but thanks all the same' Malcolm thought gratefully.  
  
He rummaged through his mind to find what could be called 'a happy memory', his thoughts settled on a black haired, green eyed girl with a broad Yorkshire accent. She struck a cord deep within him but he couldn't for the life of him think why.  
  
Eventually he gave up and dropped back off to sleep.  
  
'He opened his eyes,  
  
"'Bout time you woke up-or should I say fell asleep" said a voice.  
  
The speaker moved into his line of vision-she had black hair, green eyes and a broad Yorkshire accent. Only this time she seemed in her mid- twenties.  
  
"Hannah?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, glad to see you remember me at least" she joked sitting down beside him.  
  
"Er.what're you doing here?" He asked confused  
  
"Don't ask me! It's your imagination! I'm just here for the ride mate" she replied throwing her hands up "a figment of your mind, I'm here because you want me to be here."  
  
He stared at her even more confused. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"This," she announced throwing her arms out. "Is your sub-conscious! You, are here because you want answers-I have them"  
  
"How?" He asked amazed  
  
"I'm the key to your memories." she told him "You created me out of your mind"  
  
"So you're not real?" he asked bewildered  
  
"I'm based on one of your best friends you nutcase!" she exclaimed "But in here, I'm not real no. As I said your subconscious thoughts must've decided that you wanted to know what you've lost-confused yet? I am and I know what's going on!"  
  
"Start again-speak slowly" Malcolm said  
  
"Oh f'cryin' out loud boy! Just trust me, kay? Like you used to" she said annoyed.  
  
"Hang on if I created you I can make you go away and then I can wake up" Said Malcolm "This place is screwy and I'm so gone!"  
  
She stared at him. "Of course this place is screwy!" She exploded "It's you beneath the rigid control and rules!"  
  
Malcolm merely stared at her. "If I created you in my sub-conscious like you said then why didn't I choose someone like Trip?" He asked smugly.  
  
She grinned. "Remember this?" she asked. "The day I ever act like Amy, I'll have a fleecy coat and a tail!"  
  
Malcolm's mouth dropped open. "I do" He whispered "You said it in the playground at school the second time we met. What were you thinking?!"  
  
Hannah sighed. "Malcolm, currently I'm a figment of you're imagination-I'm not the real Hannah Tarry, I'm just how you remember her"  
  
Malcolm nodded "You'd think I'd understand this better seeing as this is my mind" he said smiling a little.  
  
She looked sad for a second. "Mal, you've hidden so many things away from the people who care about you it's all built up inside-I'm surprised you haven't exploded! You were so determined not to be the victim-you wanted to be the survivor, not pitied, you never understood that if you just got everything off your chest you'd feel a lot better."  
  
"I'm going to wake up now, I don't understand any of this, and I don't fully remember you." Malcolm snapped.  
  
"Ok but before you go, there's a letter from me on your desk-you never know it may jump-start your memory" she said finally.'  
  
Malcolm woke up, feeling incredibly confused. "I've got to stop sleepin'" he moaned "My imaginations more loopy than reality."  
  
He turned to one of the guards. "Can you contact Commander Tucker and ask him if he can go to my quarters and fetch me the letter on my desk" he said.  
  
'Right, you're taking advice from some bird you met in your subconscious' he thought 'Well at least they can cart you off to the nut house when you're well.'  
  
Twenty minutes later Trip entered sickbay and handed him the letter.  
  
"I guess this means you're rememberin' stuff" Trip said grinning.  
  
"Yup" Malcolm replied absentmindedly "A girl I met in my sub conscious told me she'd sent me a letter and that it was on my desk"  
  
"Mal, ya feelin' alright?" Trip asked  
  
"Absolutely fine and dandy" Malcolm replied smiling "Just cracking up"  
  
Trip looked worried, Malcolm normally seemed so.together, and this eerie calmness was worrying him slightly.  
  
An orange beam appeared in the room, the security staff caught unawares were taken down in seconds. Then the assailant turned and shot Trip and Doctor Phlox (Who had just come out from feeding his animals).  
  
"Excuse me a moment while I see to it we are left alone" he said politely crossing the room to the control panel. He made some alterations and then smiled.  
  
"If you're here to kill me do it right this time" Malcolm snapped.  
  
"All in due time, all in due time" he said calmly, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Well so far you've tried twice and failed abysmally, so you could save me a whole lotta time and effort by just setting that security guards phaser to kill and then pointing it at me and firing" Malcolm told him slowly. "Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Damn human! I'm gonna make you suffer!"  
  
"Oh woes me" said Malcolm sarcastically "I'm quaking in my hospital gown I assure you."  
  
"Ok! Now I'm pissed!" he said annoyed pointing his weapon in front of Malcolm's face  
  
"Go on, shoot! I dare ya!" Malcolm hissed.  
  
His hand twitched on the trigger.....  
  
~*~Muhahahaha! A evil! But this has to be the longest chapter ever! Anyway, if you want the next chapter at least 5 people must review to see if I'm feeling a bitch and kill Malcolm off-or if Trips dead come to think of it- no one knows what setting the gun was on do they? Heh heh heh! ~*~"Ok! Now I'm pissed!" he said annoyed 


	7. To say he's annoyed is an understatement

~*~Disclaimer=me no own!~*~ I love you guys! So many reviews!! Anyway, I've made my decision of who lives, who dies but I'm not sure if it'll happen in this chapter or not! Oh and Amy Rose, your flame was much appreciated actually-if I pay attention to it or not~*~  
  
Malcolm stared down the barrel of the phaser, not moving a muscle, not letting his fear show.  
  
"A quick death is far too good for you" he spat lowering his weapon slightly.  
  
"Aww" Malcolm moaned "There's me thinking I'd be in hell in time for tea."  
  
"Shut up!" He bellowed shaking.  
  
Something twigged in Malcolm's mind.  
  
'I know you' he thought 'You're Sagfa that prisoner the Ambassadors aid had set free. Bloody hell! What was the snivelling twerps name? Loco...no. London....heh heh heh no. Lonte! That was it! Lonte! I remember them now!'  
  
"I remember you now" He said in a sing-song voice "You're Sagfa aren't you?"  
  
"I said BE QUIET HUMAN!" Sagfa bellowed.  
  
Sagfa trained his weapon on Trips motionless body and moved the setting up to kill.  
  
"Now be a good human Reed or your friend here will be toast" He said calmly.  
  
"Go ahead" Malcolm lied "You're gonna kill me anyway, so why worry about the safety of that cocky git?"  
  
Sagfa frowned, but moved his weapon away from Trip.  
  
"Why do you want to die?" he asked confused. "Why are you so adamant that I kill you?"  
  
"Well, I'd just hate to ruin your day by living-I'm sure there's a nice hefty profit in it for you killing me" said Malcolm pulling himself into a better position and wincing with pain.  
  
"Well, I want to hear what you have to say before you die" said Sagfa grinning "I need a good laugh, it's the least you can do since you haven't died yet."  
  
Malcolm pulled a face.  
  
"You can kiss my arse before I tell you anything" he said stoutly  
  
"I'm dying to know why a fighter such as yourself wants to die" said Sagfa grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh you do, do you?" Malcolm asked smiling inanely. "Next you're gonna have me looking at ink blots and telling me I hated my mother and apple pie"  
  
Sagfa looked confused.  
  
'Sometimes being the first human starship has its advantages' Malcolm thought 'Maybe I can drive him to the point of insanity!"  
  
"The longer you talk, the longer you live" said Sagfa smoothly.  
  
Thuds were heard behind sickbay doors.  
  
"Looks like the cavalry's arrived" said Malcolm "You failed to kill me again! C'mon man it can't be that hard! Just take your gun and put a few slugs in my brain!"  
  
"Slugs? My gun is not loaded with these slugs you speak of" said Sagfa bemused "But your people will not get in-the door is blocked with and encrypted language, it will take days for them to figure it out."  
  
Malcolm sighed.  
  
"I am not a murderer you know" said Sagfa "I do as my buyer wishes."  
  
"So the fact that you're about to kill me doesn't register yet then?" Malcolm snapped "Don't pull the poor little me act!"  
  
'Why won't he fire? Why is he hesitating?' Malcolm thought 'For Gods sake just get on with it!'  
  
A groan from the floor alerted Malcolm to the fact that Trip was coming round. Sagfa kicked Trip in the ribs.  
  
"Don't move" he grunted.  
  
"Leave him alone" Malcolm said angrily  
  
Sagfa booted Trip again. "What're you going to do?" he asked "You're immobilised at the moment-easy pickings."  
  
"Actually," Sagfa continued "This makes me feel a hell of a lot better- stress relieving."  
  
He kept kicking Trip, a huge smirk on his face.  
  
Malcolm felt a huge surge of adrenalin, he slid off the biobed and lunged at Sagfa-ignoring his pain, ignoring the fact he could feel the bones in his injured ankle grate in protest at this unauthorised use. He concentrated on his anger and his hatred letting his fists fly. Sagfa was taken by surprise at Malcolm's stupidity  
  
"YOU NEVER KICK A MAN WHEN HE'S DOWN!" He bellowed punching furiously. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE HITTING ME AROUND! YOU WERE A CRAP ASSASSIN! YOU DID A CRAP JOB! DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Malcolm began yelling furiously, releasing years of pent up anger, frustration and hurt on Sagfa, who after a moments surprise began hitting back trying to throw Malcolm off him.  
  
Malcolm didn't care anymore. He was numb, completely numb.  
  
Out the corner of his eye Malcolm saw the others start to come round. Someone fired their weapon-it was set on kill.  
  
~*~heh heh heh the drama aint over yet folks! I'm aware my dialogue royally sucks but hey-I've never been held at gunpoint so I'm winging it! Review if you want more~*~ 


	8. Universal wince of sympathy

~*~Disclaimer=Me no own!~*~ Just wanna thank you all again for all the reviews! I'm bringing the story to a close in the next chapter or two, I might be doing a sequel that involves the Hannah Tarry character but I don't know whether I should or not. Anyhoo on with the chapter!~*~  
  
Malcolm's mouth dropped open as the shot grazed the underside of his arm and chest. Sagfa's leg shot up and kneed Malcolm, there was a universal wince of sympathy as Malcolm fell back cursing till the air went blue. Another shot was fired and Sagfa dropped to the floor.  
  
Aware Sagfa was now unable to hurt him, a flood of agony broke through his numb defensive walls. He collapsed to the ground and succumbed to the darkness.  
  
'He leant against the wall feeling bored, the whole away mission had been excessively boring. Ambassador Rigellan was nice enough, his aid Lonte however was a snivelling little worm. He'd gone into the corridors after being politely told that guards stayed in the corridors and after a small nudge from Captain Archer he'd left.  
  
All of a sudden he was alerted by a scuffling sound from the room down the corridor-followed by furious whispers. He crept down the corridor and stood just outside the door listening.  
  
"I'm tired of your weak cowardly ways" sneered Lonte  
  
"On the contrary I am not the cowardly one" said Ambassador Rigellan coolly.  
  
"Well, I could say it was a pleasure working for you-but it wasn't, thanks for signing the form, I'm sure I'll do a much better job of Ambassador than you did." Said Lonte, "Sagfa if you would."  
  
He heard footsteps as Lonte left the room. He turned to go into the room guns blazing, when he realised his phaser was back in the Enterprise weapons locker. Sagfa slammed the knife into the Ambassadors back, he decided to take him down by force-in hindsight running in the room unarmed hadn't been the best idea.  
  
'Bugger' he thought as they launched into a furious fist fight.'  
  
Malcolm's eyes cracked open.  
  
'I gotta stop doing this' he thought blearily 'It's killing me!'  
  
Doctor Phlox appeared in view.  
  
"Hello Malcolm, how're you feeling?" He asked smiling  
  
"Fan-bloody-tastic" Malcolm replied trying to sit up and failing.  
  
"You didn't come off too well in that last fight with the alien, you've earned yourself a nice long stay in sickbay" said Doctor Phlox "But, if you hadn't off distracted the alien from kicking Commander Tucker, then he might have done more damage than just bruised ribs."  
  
"Is Trip ok?" Malcolm asked looking round.  
  
"He's sleeping now, he'll be fine I assure you" replied Doctor Phlox.  
  
"What about Sagfa?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"He's dead" Doctor Phlox replied shortly.  
  
Malcolm didn't say a word, not trusting himself to speak.  
  
'If you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all' he reminded himself.  
  
"Oh, I found this on the floor, I believe it belongs to you" said Doctor Phlox handing him Hannah's letter.  
  
"Thanks" said Malcolm nodding.  
  
'Hey Malcolm,  
  
I can't believe you're asking how I am when you're obviously not ok! You sound like you're having a real rough time of it lately, more than you let on at a guess. You know you can always tell me anything. I really miss you Malcolm, at least you've decided to give your crewmates a chance to get to know you. Trip sounds like a right wildcard!  
  
Hoshi sounds nice.you so like her don't you! Who cares about rules? What's Starfleet gonna do? Chop ya balls off if they catch you in bed with someone else? I mean it's not like they're patrolling the bedrooms to make sure everything's safe and there's no hanky-panky going on is it? Trust me, you deserve a little happiness, go with the flow for once and see where your relationship leads you.  
  
You know where I am if you need me, sorry this is so short-I've had to do it on my break-the cadets are training with phasers again, you don't wanna know how bad there targeting is.  
  
Got to go, the walking wounded have arrived.  
  
Miss ya!  
  
Love Hannah xx'  
  
Malcolm smiled.  
  
'If only you knew the half of it' he thought.  
  
He became aware of Doctor Phlox speaking to someone.  
  
"Malcolm?"  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Just peachy, you?"  
  
"Can't complain"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
"Why is it always me?"  
  
"And why is it always me who saves your sorry ass and gets hurt in the process?"  
  
"Charmin'! It's not mah fault ya have ta engage in firefights every five minutes!"  
  
"It's part of my job as armoury officer, it's for the crews safety"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
"Fool!"  
  
"Paranoid! Jack-ass!"  
  
"Ah shut up you Yankee wanker!"  
  
"Ooo that hurt Lieutenat Reed or should Ah say Crewman Reed?!"  
  
"Funny, real funny"  
  
They burst out laughing.  
  
"Aw that hurts!" Trip moaned.  
  
They heard sickbay doors open.  
  
"How are they Doctor?" Archer asked anxiously  
  
"Why don't you ask them" suggested Doctor Phlox.  
  
"Ah'm just dandy Jon" Trip piped up.  
  
Malcolm tried to pull himself into a more upright position.  
  
"So how are you feeling Malcolm?" Archer asked  
  
"I'm fine sir" He replied automatically  
  
"If you need to talk."Archer began  
  
"Don't worry sir, if I need to talk I know who to go to" Malcolm cut in casting a glance at Hannah's letter. "I hope I haven't caused too many problems"  
  
"Just get better" said Archer smiling slightly. "None of this was your fault"  
  
"Yes sir" said Malcolm attempting to smile.  
  
~*~Ok I reckon the next chapter will be the last and tying up all the loose ends, I'll probably add an extra chapter thanking all of you who reviewed so watch this space!~*~ 


	9. A friend in need

~*~Disclaimer=Me no own~*~Well, the end is here! It's the final chapter of Remembering Me, just to tie up some loose ends basically, I'd still love your reviews for the story overall though! Yes, Hannah Tarry is real; the idea was that who do you turn to for help? Your friends of course! She's one of his oldest friends, so naturally he'd turn to her for help-hope that cleared it up slightly~*~  
  
Lt Malcolm Reed: Personal Log  
  
It's been a week since the incident with Sagfa in sickbay. I've been down on the planet a few times to give evidence, I hear Lonte's been stripped of his status but I don't know about the justice system on the planet.  
  
Slowly but surely my memory's returning now, there's still some blanks, but apparently that's only to be expected. Most of the crew have been abnormally cheerful when around me-it's like being stuck in happyland with no exit. Everyone's trying to get me to talk to them, confide in them. I honestly don't want to, it's not that I don't trust them-I do, but some things I'd prefer to stay private.  
  
I've remembered things I've blocked since the day they happened-but I'm not going to let that get me down, it was a long time ago.  
  
Captain Archer called me to his ready room yesterday, I must've looked a right sight hobbling around on crutches, face bruised to buggery and hands with lovely red scabs on the knuckles. He wanted to know if there was anything he could do for me. He said the others had noticed I'd been more quiet and withdrawn than ever.  
  
So I thought about Hannah's letter and what she said. I asked him if I could use the long range transmitters to contact someone back on earth. He agreed and then enquired as to who I intended to talk to. My parents? Not flippin' likely! My sister? Not this time. I told him I wanted to contact Lieutenant Hannah Tarry, a doctor at Starfleet academy.  
  
"Hi Hannah" said Malcolm smiling a little.  
  
"Malcolm!" Hannah exclaimed grinning then her face fell. "What happened?"  
  
"Homicidal aliens trying to kill me because I witnessed a murder and then woke up with total retro-grade amnesia, so I didn't know anything or anyone and then you visited me in my unconscious mind and did your usual everything-will-be-fine-as-long-as-they-don't-kill-you routine" He replied.  
  
There was a pause as she processed all the information.  
  
"So basically you've had a crap few weeks or days and you just needed a chat?" she said.  
  
Malcolm nodded sheepishly and watched as his friend got comfortable on her sofa.  
  
"Let me guess, everyone on board Enterprise has been in ultra-chirpy mode to try and get you to talk to them?" Hannah asked "And I take it you've decided that some of your memories are best kept private and you would prefer it if not everyone on board knew about your ins and outs because you think the ship grapevine will be singin' in seconds?"  
  
Malcolm blinked. "How do you do that?" He asked in amazement "Have you got a camera inside my brain or something?"  
  
"Nowt like that Mal, don't be stupid. It's called years of practice at reading those seemingly blank expressions of yours" she replied grinning.  
  
Malcolm smiled.  
  
"It was....awful, I didn't know anyone or anything. I was injured and I felt all alone" he admitted. "I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, everytime I fell asleep I dreamt of my father and what he used to do to me. I couldn't even escape the fear in my sleep. Then the aliens on the planet found out I was alive and kicking and sent the original homicidal alien to try and kill me with a slow actin' poison. Apparently Doctor Phlox found the cure in the nick of time. You know what? I actually felt disappointed like I wanted him to kill me or something."  
  
"Go on" said Hannah softly.  
  
"People who said they were my friends kept coming to see me; I had guards round my bedside night and day." Malcolm continued trying to control the build up of emotion inside of him. "They kept asking the same question over and over and over again. 'Do you remember me? Am I familiar to you?' Each time I'd shake my head and see that disappointed look on their faces which they unsuccessfully tried to hide, then they'd try smiling and talking like nothing had happened. I was stuck in my own personal hell. An empty void during the day, a fearful wreck by night. Hannah I honestly thought I was going insane! No one seemed to understand, it was just another thing they had to help 'poor little Malcolm' through."  
  
He stared at his cast bitterly.  
  
"Then, I had this dream. It was bloody weird! For some reason you were stood there talking to me, something about memories-I don't know I can't remember. You were a figment of my imagination trying to take me where I needed to go to recover or something like that." He said ruefully "To be honest you seemed a bit spazed out if I remember rightly."  
  
Hannah laughed.  
  
"Trust you ta think of me when I'm clinically insane!" she exclaimed. Then her face sobered again. "That's not all of it is it? C'mon, you've told me this much you might as well tell me the rest"  
  
"I started to remember stuff, more stuff not just from childhood. Then the alien came back to try and finish the job." He said. "I insulted him, I provoked him, and I told him to kill me! I even instructed him how to do it Hannah! I told the alien how to kill me and I told him to do it right this time!"  
  
"Why?" Hannah asked softly.  
  
"Because I was tired, tired of not knowing, tired of remembering my childhood, tired of being guarded day and night, tired of the stupid bloody people who kept asking STUPID BLOODY QUESTIONS! I was tired of this universe and everyone in it and I wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, I wanted it all to end." Malcolm replied quietly  
  
"What changed your mind?" Hannah asked her voice breaking slightly.  
  
"He started kicking on of my friends-Trip Tucker-remember?" he began  
  
Hannah nodded.  
  
"I lost it, I completely lost all control and in spite of my injuries I leapt off the biobed and I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Malcolm continued his voice rising. "He fired at me, the shot narrowly missed me, going under my arm and just ripping the skin off. Then he kicked me.....in the nether regions. Then all the pain came rushing back I watched as one of the guards shot him then I passed out."  
  
"Aww Mal, you've had a crap time." Said Hannah seemingly at a loss for words. "I wish I could be there for you right now, I'm glad you got it off your chest though. I'm proud of you Malcolm"  
  
"Why?" he asked miserably  
  
"Because you faced all that and even when you wanted to end it all you didn't. That takes a good man to do that. Plus even in your weakened state you still managed to deck the bastard!" she proclaimed.  
  
They talked a while longer on what had happened to him until eventually the subject was all talked out.  
  
"So."Malcolm paused "How are the cadets doing with the phasers now?"  
  
"Well, one of them-as thick as two short bricks to tell the truth, accidentally shot himself" said Hannah smiling at the memory  
  
"Where?" asked Malcolm not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I have no idea how he did it, but. According to the cadet who brought him in he dropped the phaser, it discharged and caught him square in the nads" she told him.  
  
Malcolm winced  
  
"Is he ok?" he asked  
  
"He's fine, of course if he wants it to heal properly he'll have to avoid any bedroom activities for a bit" Hannah replied "Poor sod, the rest of the time it's just been routine mostly.".......  
  
There's nothing like talking to someone who's prepared to listen before chipping in their comments.  
  
I do actually feel better now I've talked everything through with Hannah, I felt really guilty afterwards though for dumping all my problems on her. She's never complained, she always argues that I listen to her drone on all the time so it's only fair she listens to me drone on. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or appraised by this remark but I let it slide.  
  
I feel almost normal, well as normal as normal gets for me. Trip and the crew still don't know the full story of why I was withdrawn for a while, I'm not sure if I'll ever tell them. It's nice to know they were there for me even if they weren't helping in the slightest.  
  
I even took the plunge and invited Hoshi to movie night with me-she accepted straight away-now all I have to worry about is not making a prat of myself. Oh bloody hell I'm screwed!  
  
The End?  
  
~*~Reviews still welcome on your overall comments on the story, I might add a sequel because in my lil head there are avenues that can still be explored. The next chapter of the story will be a thanks page to al those who reviewed because I reckon they all deserve their own special mention!~*~ 


	10. AN Thank yous!

Hey people! This is a page of thank you's to the wonderful people who review my story! Your opinions (good and bad) were all very much appreciated!  
  
PJ in NH  
  
KaliedescopeCat= Thanks for all the helpful tips!  
  
Catherine3  
  
Summer1  
  
Buggles586  
  
Blackleopard  
  
Corbin Slate  
  
Soultoast=AH!!! You were amazing! Always saying really nice encouraging things!!!  
  
Samantha Quinn= Thanks, it does make it kinda easier writing for Malcolm being British but then it makes it harder for all the other characters!  
  
Jen  
  
The Watch Stander  
  
Orion9  
  
Joslin  
  
Stormienights  
  
Reedman  
  
Phaser Lady  
  
Shadow Dancer  
  
Amy Rose= Thanks for providing critical yet encouraging reviews!  
  
Jani  
  
Just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
~*~Exploded Pen~*~ 


End file.
